Squiddy
|Image = |Theme = Atlantis |Allies = Squid Warriors Dr. Artimus Rhodes |Weakness = He, however, is too big to enter small places, and can be trapped by tying his legs into knots. |Attack = Tentacles Razor Sharp Teeth Ink Attack 1: Squiddy is able to trap it's prey between it's eight suction cupped, poison bar like legs. Then bites down with it's giant fangs to feast. Attack 2: His secondary attack is to shoot a cloud of ink to blind prey. |Location = Caves |Variations = See Squid |Habitat = Possibly Squid Temple |Guards =Squid Key |Size = Large |Appearances = The Secret Journal of Dr.Artimus Rhodes 8061 Gateway of the Squid Lego Atlantis: The Movie Tentacle Tickle! }} Squiddy (Nicknamed Squiddy by Artimus Rhodes) is a Guardian of Atlantis. As a Baby Squid, it was enslaved by Shark Warriors, freed by Artimus Rhodes, and was returned to the Squid Warriors. Many decades later, Squiddy tried to catch the Deep Sea Salvage Crew, but got his tentacles tangled trying to. Biography When Squiddy was a Baby Squid, he somehow got captured by the Shark Warriors. When Artimus Rhodes was Captured and Imprisoned in a Cell above from Squiddy, he heard what sounded like a baby crying. When he looked to see what it was, it was a Baby Giant Squid (Squiddy) tied down with chains of seaweed. Artimus swam down and petted what he assumed to be the Squids head. This relaxed Squiddy. After Artimus did this, he cut the seaweed chains and freed Squiddy. Squiddy then placed Artimus on his back, and smashed through the walls of the Prison. 24 minutes after Squiddy and Artimus escaped from the prison, a school of Shark Warriors started to pursue them. Squiddy, cleverly, squirted ink in the Shark Warriors faces. Artimus grabs a Trident as Squiddy swims very fast. As Squiddy and Artimus escape the school of Shark Warriors, they become surrounded by Manta Warriors. As Artimus tries to hold them off, they ensnare Squiddy. Just then, the Giant Shark swims very fast at Squiddy. The Manta Warriors seeing this scatter in fishy terror. Since Squiddy and Artimus are free, they head to the Squid Temple. As Squiddy is delighted to be back home, he hugs several Squid Warriors. Decades Later Several decades later, Squiddy chased the Deep Sea Salvage Crew into the Caves. He put his tentacles through many tunnels, trying to catch the 4 different divers, but the divers tied Squiddy's tails in knots, and Squiddy eventually got stuck. Information :Appearance Squiddy is 100 times bigger then a normal squid. :Attack 1 Squiddy is able to trap it's prey between it's eight suction cupped, poison bar like legs. Then bites down with it's giant fangs to feast. :Attack 2 His secondary attack is to shoot a cloud of ink to blind prey. :Weakness He, however, is too big to enter small places, and can be trapped by tying his legs into knots. Trivia * Artimus Rhodes stating that Squiddy was a baby when he met him might mean that he was born in 1919, 1918, or 1917. Appearances * 8061 Gateway of the Squid * Lego Atlantis: The Movie * The Secret Journal of Dr.Artimus Rhodes * Into The Deeps! Category:Dr.Artimus Rhodes Journal Category:Guardian